This invention relates, in general, to electronics, and more particularly, to electronic components and methods of manufacturing.
Often used as leadframes for large integrated circuits, ball grid array substrates typically have copper traces underneath permanent solder masks. A solder mask can have openings for mounting a semiconductor chip onto the substrate and for electrically coupling the copper traces to the integrated circuit in the semiconductor chip.
Ball grid array substrates are usually made in strips, with several substrates in each strip. However, when a ball grid array substrate is singulated from the strip, the solder mask often cracks and creates reliability problems.
Furthermore, to provide protection from electro-static discharge, all of the copper traces can be electrically shorted together along a perimeter of the ball grid array substrate. When a ball grid array substrate is singulated from the strip, the copper traces are cut and electrically isolated from each other. However, the forces exerted on the copper traces during the removal process often peels the ends of the copper traces off of the underlying ball grid array substrate material. The copper trace peeling causes undesired electrical shorting of the copper traces, among other problems.
Moreover, after the ball grid array substrate is mounted onto a circuit board, it is extremely difficult to individually test the semiconductor chip.
Accordingly, a need exists for an electronic component and method of manufacturing that stops solder mask cracking, prevents copper trace peeling, and provides easy access for electrical testing after mounting the electronic component on a circuit board.